


Recalling Mischief

by JollyBigSis



Series: Mischievous Endeavours [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Long-winded verbosity, M/M, MxM Smut, serious angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyBigSis/pseuds/JollyBigSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted by fragments of a dream that torments his sleep and waking hours, Thor begins his desperate struggle to recall. Why was it so important to remember? And what were these newfound feelings towards Loki? The sequel to Mischievous Endeavours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recalling Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyassGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/gifts).



> Here is the sequel to Mischievous Endeavours. For those who have stumbled upon this without reading its prequel, I suggest you to read that first. It's just so you have a better understanding of the plot. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor! I just borrowed the characters for Chibi's perverted amusement . . . again~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted by fragments of a dream that torments his sleep and waking hours, Thor begins his desperate struggle to recall. Why was it so important to remember? And what were these newfound feelings towards Loki? The sequel to Mischievous Endeavours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the sequel to Mischievous Endeavours. For those who have stumbled upon this without reading its prequel, I suggest you to read that first. It's just so you have a better understanding of the plot. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor! I just borrowed the characters for Chibi's perverted amusement . . . again~!

 

* * *

_Harsh breathing filled the air. The sound, deliciously erotic, warmed his aural senses and added to the rising tension until it was almost tangible. His body was taut and wound tight, his grip on the silky flesh intensified as the one beneath him approached its climax, the hot passage surrounding his cock clenching him mercilessly as he pounded the writhing body, drawing out his own imminent peak._

_He gave in. He gave into the choppy wave that gathered and swelled within, forming a tsunami that smashed relentlessly at the barrier known as his control. He was close. A whimper filled his ears—pitched and desperate—threatening to spill words in a voice that could identify his lover . . ._

Thor woke with a cry, his body jolting painfully out of its repose with mighty jerk. It took a few moments for his mind to stir into full consciousness as it sifted through the jumbled thoughts, blurred images and residue of sleep.

Wearily, Thor brushed a hand over his face and muttered a curse.

It was that dream again. The one he dreamt repeatedly for several nights. The one that had him waking up to a sense of loss and vagueness that affected him more than he would care to admit. Sadly, he never discovered who his lover was, that part always eluded him.

Sitting up, he reclined his head on the carved support behind him, a trembling hand reaching up and pushing back his damp bangs from his sweaty face. He stared into the darkness, as he mulled over the contents of dream, clinging onto the vanishing tendrils like a part of him depended on it. But his efforts were in vain and his regret, palpable.

Yet, the vision continued to taunt and tantalise him until it was all he could think of. It drove him to the point of distraction. He wished there was someone he could confide with, but he could not bring himself to discuss a matter he, himself, did not fully understand. He knew what Fandral would say. He was certain his friend would peg it down to sexual frustration and would swiftly provide him with a partner to solve his problem. Such actions deterred Thor. He wasn't looking for just _any_ bed partner. It had to the one who haunted his dreams.

Expelling a long sigh, his thoughts diverted to Loki. Had his brother been more approachable, he could have aired the matter with him. But any move he made to close that distance would be effectively countered with cold words or evasiveness.

Loki remained standoffish as ever and his defences impenetrable.

Defeated, Thor sighed again. It was pointless dwelling on matters he could not change. As much as he wanted to be close to Loki again, his brother never allowed the opportunity. Try as he might, Thor could not fathom the reason why Loki treated him thus and why it bothered him so. Loki had been like that for some time, so why was it rankling him now?

With a huff of annoyance, Thor slid his body back into the cooled sheets and willed himself to sleep, his fraught mind welcoming the dark oblivion as it tenderly embraced him. Finally, surrendering to the peaceful lure, he missed the soft whisper caress his dissipating consciousness. He missed the familiar voice, laced with sadness and painful longing . . .

" _I'll be waiting . . ._ _my love_."

O-o-O-o-O

Heavy footsteps echoed loudly through the vast expanse of the corridor. The rushed pace indicated the person was in a hurry and the dark, thunderous look the handsome man sported revealed his bad mood.

Navigating swiftly around a corner, Thor's gaze fell on two figures, both females, walking not far from him. He could make out the slender form of Sif, but it was the other who drew his attention.

Long, black hair fell past a narrow waist and rested on rounded buttocks that were accentuated beneath a long, fine-woven tunic. The image reminded him of someone similar.

_Someone with curves that tempted him,_

_Someone who tormented him with glimpses of pale flesh beneath a short tunic_ ,

_Someone who ran ahead of him, never out of his sight, but never within his reach . . ._

_Until now._

A strong hand enclosed around a slender arm and spun the maiden around.

Aqua blue looked deep into warm, earth-hued . . . _brown_?

_No_! His mind cried out.

"Thor?" Sif's concerned voice broke through his trance, forcing his gaze to the speaker; confusion besetting him as he tried to makes sense of his actions. The crushing sense of disappointment thrummed strongly through his being though he wasn't sure why. Why did he feel crestfallen upon seeing the maiden's eyes, he asked himself? He couldn't help but noticed it lacked something, a certain twinkle of mirth and . . .

And _what_?

"Brother?"

On hearing the soft voice, Thor swung to its direction. Loki was walking towards him with an unusual hesitancy in his graceful gait. Emerald green observed him with consternation, the look made his heart leap from his chest and into his throat.

Why did emerald eyes seem fitting for the face of the maiden in his illusions? Why did it feel so _right?_

"Brother?" repeated Loki, his gentle voice held a hint of worry as did the look he gave him. He stopped and stood tentatively next to his kin.

Thor felt a gloved hand grip his shoulder and squeeze gently. The gesture bought awareness crashing down on him. He realised he was still holding a captive in his grasp.

Without further prompting, he let go. All the while, curious eyes travelling upwards to a sun-kissed face that was exotic, beautiful and _amused_. Thor flushed with embarrassment. "Please forgive my insolence," he entreated, "I mean no disrespect to you, my lady. In my haste, I mistook you for someone else."

From the corner of his eyes, Thor saw Loki's head jerk up and a slender brow arched in surprise. Turning to face him, he discerned a brief glimmer in those green eyes—like a flame flickering hazardously in a storm before dying out. It appeared and disappeared so quickly, he wondered if he had mistaken it.

Loki smirked and returned the stare with a sardonic one of his own, but it was short-lived. The mutual tête-à-tête was broken by an unfamiliar voice that was distinctly male.

"And this must be Thor, the Crowned Prince of Asgard."

The interruption was enough to distract Thor and he noticed the man beside Loki; a tall, tanned and muscular man with fiery auburn hair and striking features. He, too, had dark brown eyes. It was then he remembered why he was flustered and in a hurry. His father was expecting some important guests today and he, the heir, was late meeting up with them. Thor stiffened to the blunder, his expression grim.

"My humble apologies for my tardiness, Lord Setekh of Celestial Heliopolis," then turning to the female, ". . .and Lady Eset. It was inexcusable of me not to be there to greet you upon your arrival, not to mention my regrettable display to the honourable lady. I hope you can forgive me." He bowed his head to show his sincerity.

Setekh waved off the apology with an air of haughty dismissiveness, "I bear you no ill-will, Prince Thor and I doubt my sister would too." A dip of the lady's dark head confirmed Setekh's words. "Furthermore upon our arrival, your brother and Lady Sif has greeted us with utmost politeness and warmth that neither of us can fault. All is well and we eagerly look forward to our brief visit here."

Beaming widely, Thor nodded his acknowledgment to his guest's approval and gestured the group to follow him. They needed to make a move as it was unwise to keep father waiting. No doubt his mood will not improve should he learn of the incident either. It was better not to incite his wrath more than it was necessary.

Supressing a sigh, he clasped his hands behind his back and began walking. As he herded the crowd onwards, Thor pushed all possible distractions down and secured them with a mental Mjolnir. It was not good to think about them when so many eyes are on him; he couldn't afford to err more.

This time a faint sigh did escape him, a sound that was barely audible.

A small twitch of the lips reacted to the resignation emitted from the thoughtful man and it, in return, prompted a red brow to quirk in mild curiosity.

_This is certainly going to be an interesting visit_ , Setekh thought to himself. _Very interesting._

O-o-O-o-O

A feast containing the kingdom's renowned and delectable cuisine was laid out for the two guests of honour and it was supplemented with the finest wine Asgard had to offer. Both, much to Volstagg's delight, were supplied in abundance so none could doubt the host's hospitality. As the evening wore on, entertainment had been brought in. Odin and his queen had retired not long after, insisting the "young ones" would enjoy themselves more without his fossil presence hindering their fun.

As predicted, gaiety enveloped the room. Musicians and dancers were employed as a diversion and were appreciated by the many. Laughter from the remaining court soon filled the room and the liberal flow of wine contributed to the joviality.

Occupants on the main table were busy conversing amongst themselves. Thor had been placed with Eset and Sif, whereas Loki sat with Setekh. Thor thought it odd he hadn't been forced to endure Setekh's company, but he pushed the issue to the back of his mind until he had the time to reflect upon it. Being in a room full of people and noise was not ideal for contemplating—especially when another distraction held him in its thrall.

_Brother . . ._

Thor watched Loki from his seat. The pair had removed themselves from the table in favour of the balcony and the privacy it offered. Away from the music and chatter, they appear contented conversing.

Loki was listening to Setekh—his attention piqued and captured on the speaker—the emerald spheres focused intently on him. In his hands he toyed with a small bunch of purple grapes, it was dark against the paleness of his skin. Long, slim fingers plucked a fruit from the stem and brought it to the mouth. Thor stared as the lips parted, displaying the tip of a pink tongue when it reached out and curled under the grape. In an instant, the tongue retracted and the morsel was gone, hidden behind the sealed lips. Still, he continued to stare, mesmerised with the movement of the jaw as it chewed on the fruit's sweet tender flesh. He watched with fascination when the pale slender throat flexed, indicating Loki had swallowed.

Unconsciously, Thor swallowed too.

"Our brothers have much in common," a soft, melodic voice informed him. It forced the aqua gaze to steer away from Loki and focus on the female beside him.

"Oh?" Thor replied nonchalantly, torn between the need to observe the aforementioned and his growing curiosity. "And what might that be?" he asked warily. His curiosity won out in the end.

"They are both skilled in wielding magic," imparted Eset. "Setekh is a gifted sorcerer as well as an accomplished warrior, and Prince Loki is renowned to favour spells. It is no wonder they are deep in discussion. I don't doubt they are exchanging knowledge that could benefit one another. Setekh is always greedy for learning."

Thor returned his gaze towards said pair and felt an unidentifiable feeling form within. He was baffled by Loki's behaviour towards his companion and the interest he was showing him. His brother was not a 'people person'. His awkwardness with company spoke volumes of his discomfort. It was one of the reasons he shunned people whenever possible in favour of solitude. Duty dictated the need to attend meetings, functions and gatherings, and he did so faithfully. He did no more than what was asked of him—even tolerating Thor's boisterous friends if it were asked of him. But now, he seemed contented to sit and listen, with rapt attention, to a stranger he met not long ago. It had been a long time since Loki paid heed to him like that. To say he wasn't envious of Setekh was a lie.

"I would like some fresh air. Could you accompany me for a stroll in the garden?"

The request drew Thor away from his observation and he locked eyes with Eset. She inclined her head to one side in a questioning way, a playful smile hovering on her sensual lips. He warmly returned the smile, his eyes exhibiting admiration.

"It will be my pleasure, Lady Eset," he replied, getting up slowly and offering a hand to her. "Though I must warn you, I am poor company."

Eset laughed heartily, "Call me Eset, my prince and I am sure you will not disappoint."

Thor bowed his head in acknowledgement and signalled Sif to follow. Together, the trio made their way to the door, leaving the heat and noise behind them.

O-o-O-o-O

Loki followed the trio with a keen eye; his possessive nature prevented his target to stray from his line of vision for long. He endured—with exaggerated forbearance—the pair being in each other's company _inside_ the banqueting hall, but he felt the pinpricks of anxiety when they were not of close proximity. It worried and frayed his nerves.

Such open display of emotions did not go unnoticed by the Heliopolitan male. He was aware of his companion's gaze tailing the couple for most of the evening and he was curious to know whom it was directed at.

"Eset is beautiful, is she not?" Setekh drawled. His statement sounded detached.

Loki turned his attention to Setekh and took in his form. A toned arm was propped on a knee and his chin resting in his hand. He had about him an air of boredom as he mechanically drummed his long fingers on a tanned cheek. His eyes observing Eset, Thor and Sif skirt around the garden.

"Indeed, she is a beauty," Loki replied impassively, returning his gaze and appraising her burly companion once more, his lips curling in disdain when he saw them laugh.

Setekh lifted a hand and pointed an idle finger at the male in the trio. "But you are not watching her, are you?" he purred.

Loki turned and pinned a blistering glare on the speaker, his lips pursed in a thin line. "And what make you think that?" he asked in a strained voice. The audacity in the accusation was not lost on him and it made him furious.

Setekh shrugged and chuckled. "Your expression softens when your gaze rests on your brother, yet it glares daggers when Eset is too close," he said with a sly smile. "Do not think me blind to the expressions you unwittingly reveal, my prince."

Loki stiffened momentarily; displeasure flittered across his face as the other broached a subject he did not wish to discuss. "You are treading on dangerous grounds, Lord Setekh," he seethed angrily, his balled fists were adhered to his lap. It took a lot of restraint not to carry out his threat. "Unlike the Heliopolitans, the Asgards do not take incest lightly. I suggest you to drop the matter or I'll be forced to make you. I cannot permit you to slander my brother's good name with your reckless assumptions."

"I see you do not deny though," Setekh stated coolly. "It is irrelevant that such relationships are frowned on if the recipient does not return your feelings. Unrequited love is very painful, is it not? Watching them together, does it not make you helpless and resentful?"

Loki's eyes rounded at the statement. It left him momentarily speechless.

Setekh took advantage of the silence and continued. Leaning his body closer to his listener, his voice dropped to a soft croon, "Such love is doom to fail and will bring nothing but grief. It will kill you slowly from the inside out, wearing you down, making you bitter until the distinctions between love, hate and jealousy become too tenuous for you to distinguish. The balance is precarious and your love even more so, especially as _he_ is the heir and would need to marry and sire, am I right, Prince Loki?"

Loki flexed his hand, ready to employ a spell when a larger one grasped it and stopped him. A voice in his ear whispered, "As much as I like a challenge, I cannot indulge you for now. It is most unfortunate that we have to depart in the morning or I would oblige you. Perhaps, you could humour me with a spar or _something else_ on our next visit? It will provide you with an opportunity to vent your frustration and it will give me something to look forward to."

Loki pulled his hand away with a derisive snort. The thought of a reoccurring visit, especially with _her_ in tow, was most distasteful to him, but he kept the thoughts to himself. There were other matters he needed to address.

"I suggest you refrain from interfering in my affairs," he warned in a clipped tone, whilst casting the darker man a fierce look. "I do not require advice from anyone nor do I want it. I am confident I will obtain what I deemed mine, so you need not fret on my behalf. Now let us close the subject and not speak of it again. It would be a shame if we could not remain amicable for the duration of your visit."

Setekh groaned in defeat. Disappointed he could not evoke the desired response from the stoic man. He was certain a beautiful relationship could be formed from their similarities, which could in turn, benefit them greatly. "So be it, my prince," he conceded with flap of his hands. "But should you need to talk, know that I am willing to listen. A burden is halved when shared with another, I could even lick your wounds if you should wish it."

Loki shook his head and returned his focus on the man outside. "I appreciate your concern, but I have no need for your services. _He_ is mine—he has always been mine—he just doesn't know it yet."

Deflated, Setekh gave an exaggerated sigh and, with a shrug of his broad shoulders, yielded. "Just remember, I'll be happy to comfort you should your relationship not work out," he teased, relaxing his body into his seat and crossing his arms over his chest, his feet across his ankles.

Loki smirked, but did not look at Setekh. The brazen man thought he knew everything there was to know about him and his unhealthy interest in his brother. And he wasn't far wrong when it came to that deduction. However, if he had paid more attention to the subject of his infatuation, he would have noticed his feeling weren't completely reciprocated. The tell-tale signs of unease and stolen glances from Thor was enough to inform Loki how close the other was in waking those dormant desires. Furthermore, it was clear Thor perceived the Heliopolitan as a threat. If Loki did not matter to him, why would he feel threatened?

For all his observance, little did Setekh know he was contributing to his soon-to-be lover's awakening by unwittingly providing the push the latter needed in Loki's direction. And the results pleased him.

Unable to suppress the delight he felt, his lips quirked at the corners earning him an inquisitive stare from his companion. Loki shook his head, but did not answer immediately. He wasn't about to divulge the reason for his elation, but it didn't mean he couldn't discuss with Setekh something that would make him equally happy.

"Tell me, Lord Setekh," he asked playfully, "how would _you_ defeat a Frost Giant?"

Setekh's grin mirrored his own.

O-o-O-o-O

Thor's long strides effortlessly covered the marbled path that led to the banquet hall. There he was to rendezvous with his family and guests for a light breakfast. The meal had not begun and he was already wishing it to be over, the reason being their guests will be returning to their realm after they had eaten. He hoped Eset would eat a little faster today, so not to prolong the ordeal. Her dainty bites and incessant chatting had easily made her the slowest eater, leaving everyone—including Volstagg who was _always_ the last one to finish eating—to remain seated and politely waiting.

He grinned when he recalled Loki squirming and itching to do something to her, and he swore her brother was encouraging him. Thankfully, the fear of retribution from the king had kept that mischief at bay and the meal had passed without mishap.

Thor gave a lengthy sigh and straightened his attire for the umpteenth time. The gesture was to cover his edginess rather than for preening and he noticed his hands shook slightly as he pulled on his tunic. His agitation had not calmed.

_He dreamt the same dream again_.

The remains of the dream still haunted him as he thundered towards his destination, souring his mood due to perplexity and the lack of sleep. It forced him to entertain the thought of a bedding partner—a warm body to satisfy his needs and, perhaps, ward off the phantom desires that torment him so. He needed a relief. For what, he wasn't sure. But he needed it soon. His patience was thin, his self-control thinner. He resented his irrepressible lusting for that ethereal and enigmatic creature, and it frustrated him so. Something needed to be done—and _soon_!

With a growl, he pushed on, his cape flapped around him noiselessly, leaving only the sound of his boots to intrude on the surrounding quietude. Thor continued his journey, silently praying his patience will last until his guests have departed. Thereafter, he could safely retreat to his sanctuary and reflect.

O-o-O-o-O

Breaking fast was a small affair compared to the previous evening's feast and the number of people attending was significantly less. The guests needed to eat light which meant the meal, much to the two Asgard Princes' relief, was over quicker.

Setekh grinned devilishly at the pair's obvious elation.

Walking across the adjoining bridge to the departure chamber, the party revelled in small talk. Out of politeness, Thor invited the siblings to visit Asgard again. An offer the pair accepted with delight. In return, Eset extracted a promise from the princes to visit them on Celestial Heliopolis. With disguised reluctance, they both graciously agreed.

Odin laughed good-humouredly; pleased the younglings had got on so well. It would strengthen the relations between Asgard and Celestial Heliopolis if the next generation bonded. The Heliopolitan Gods would make powerful allies, he thought shrewdly and he was sure their ruler, Osiris, was aware of it too. It was, after all, the reason for the visit.

A peal of laughter drew his attention to the spirited girl dancing around his first-born and a smile materialised on his face. Eset would undoubtedly make an excellent queen for Thor if the boy showed interest, but to his disappointment, Thor had shown nothing but courteous chivalry. Far from being enamoured to the beautiful girl, he endured her wiles and requests with nothing short of polite indulgence. Either the boy needed to spend more time with the girl or he had his heart set on someone else.

Sharp eyes slanted to the figure of Sif who was walking beside her two warrior comrades a few paces behind Thor and Eset. He knew Frigga was fond of the strong-willed girl and openly encouraged a liaison if Thor was inclined. But again, the boy had shown indifference to a romantic attachment and treated the girl in a sisterly fashion.

Odin scowled; Thor was capable of giving him a headache without even trying! Perhaps, it was better to allow him a few more years of freedom before tying him to his responsibilities. Hopefully, it would give him time to find someone he would want to protect and safeguard.

Yes, thought Odin, let him find someone he would love wholeheartedly, that way he would accept the role of King with unreserved resolute. If not, there's always an arranged marriage to fall back on. Duty, though not as effective as love, could force the boy into submission even if it did not command the same commitment. However, it would be best to leave the boy to pursue his heart for a little longer and if nothing transpires from it, then Eset's frequent visits will not be wasted.

The frown gave way to a small smile.

Loki observed his father from the corner of his eyes and took note of the smile. After warily observing and deciphering his father's gestures and facial expressions for so long, he knew that smug smile. The old king had made a satisfactory decision, and judging from the way those calculating eyes were looking at Thor and the Heliopolitan trollop; it was decision that did not sit well with him.

Mischief bit down on the inside of his mouth to prevent the sneer from forming on his lips, his mind churning with evil thoughts. Setekh, ever vying for his attention, nudged him gently in the ribs with his elbow.

With a mental curse at Thor for being a slow wit, Loki turned to face Setekh; a strained smile gracing his face and a withering glare from his eyes. He silently quizzed his companion with an arched brow and was met with a barefaced question.

"Are you going to miss me?" Setekh asked roguishly.

Turning away and not bothering to answer, Loki pointedly ignored the man the rest of the way. Others might have construed the silence between the two to be amicable, but the rigidness in Loki's body and the tight way he held his jaw belied it. He was thankful Setekh held his tongue and refrained from provoking him further. The last thing he wanted was an explosive display of temper in public. He was grateful for the years of controlling his emotions, unlike Thor who was never good at hiding them—hence easy to read and manipulate—he had near perfected his façade to the point no one knew the real him.

Not any more.

Upon reaching the Bifröst, the group spared a moment to exchange their farewells. It was, in Loki's opinion, overly dramatic thanks to that flighty wench. Her frivolity, near sobs and coquettishness had rendered his patience threadbare. Having pulled a scathing glare from him, smiles from everyone else, a pat on the head from the king, a kiss on the cheek from the queen and Sif, she had the audacity to expect something more from Thor.

And he _obliged_.

With a kiss on her hand.

Loki stood stock-still and livid as he watch those luscious lips touch the sun-kissed hand. Mustering all his control, he quelled the rising ire . . . only for it to soar again when that whore blushed and directed a coy look at what was _his_.

To add insult to injury, Setekh had noticed his barely-concealed fury and had used it to his advantage.

Grasping his shoulders with both hands in a rough friendly manner, he leaned in with a wide smile on his face. "My offer still stands," he whispered low in Loki's ear, before releasing the shoulders and patting the lean upper arms affectionately. The meaning was all too clear and the smirk he wore had informed him how that one act had affected him so. It made him vulnerable.

Loki forced a smile. "I shall bear that in mind," he retorted stiffly, his face colouring with anger.

Not put out by the brusque rejoinder, Setekh's smile broadened. "You do that," he chortled.

Needless to say, Loki was not sorry to see them go. It was only after witnessing their disappearance, did the sense of relief overwhelm him, forcing some of the tension to dissipate.

Excusing himself from his royal parents and brother's presence he hastily retreated to his room. The seclusion beckoned him with the promise of much-needed peace and comfort. There, without prying eyes, he could brood about Thor to his heart's content.

Never had the thought of being away from the object of his desire seem so appealing as it did then. And with that in mind, he sped away, oblivious to the wistful aqua gaze that followed him.

Thor watched Loki's retreating figure vanish into the palace. Etiquette had prevented him from tearing after him in a frenzied manner. His obligations to his royal parents came first and he carried it out with martyrized dignity. Exuding feigned calmness, he escorted them to their quarters, conversing casually as they walked. Each step he took was excruciating, each word he uttered was torn from his throat. His body was forcibly bound to his parents' side, but his mind was elsewhere.

It was preoccupied with the image of Setekh leaning close to Loki's ear and discreetly murmuring words that made his brother smile and blush.

At that point in time, something uncoiled inside of him and with it, his anger unfurled too. He wanted nothing more than to beat Setekh with Mjolnir until he was nothing but a bloody pulp on the ground. How he managed to curb that urge was beyond him. How he was able to calmly interact with his father and mother without betraying that tempestuous feeling was even more of an amazing feat. It was only when he had fulfilled his task—saw them enter their quarters—did he race to his brother's chamber with a familiar sense of urgency.

He _needed_ to see Loki.

O-o-O-o-O

Loki started when the doors of his chamber was unceremoniously thrown open revealing an agitated Thor. The interruption had stopped his relentless pacing mid-step and he turned to glower at the culprit.

"I do not appreciate your intrusion, Brother!" he lied. " _Leave_ while I am still capable of civility!"

Without warning, Thor marched up to Loki, grabbed him by the shoulders and smashed their lips together.

At first, Loki was too shocked to respond, but the gentle coaxing of the soft lips on his and the solace it entailed, elicited a swift response.

_Mine_ _at last_.

Tilting his head slightly, he parted his lips and allowed the other to plunder his mouth. Without wasting time, the warm tongue entered and explored the inside with hungry ferocity. Both moaned into the kiss as they sucked and licked each other.

_All mine . . ._

Loki was vaguely aware of Thor cupping his hand on his face, and he revelled at the way he pressed successions of intense and demanding kisses on his lips.

_Body . . . heart . . . All mine_.

Loki smirked as his lips were repeatedly taken, the kisses becoming more frantic and desperate than the last.

_Mine_.

Finally, Thor broke away and looked at him with wild, pleading eyes—those strong hands still clutching his face.

"I don't know what is happening to me, Brother," he bit out, his eyes darting agitatedly on his face, "I know this is wrong, but I can't help myself. _Why_? Why am I drawn to you when the one I desire haunts my dream?"

A sharp sound of flesh connecting flesh reverberated around the room. Loki felt the palm of his hand sting as he dragged his eyes from the red mark on Thor's cheek to the bewildered look in those aqua eyes. His own eyes wide with disbelief as the painful thought flashed across his mind.

_He doesn't remember_.

~TBC~

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Heliopolis — A world of the Egyptian Gods, it is also used in the Marvel Universe. Furthermore, incest is not taboo amongst the Egyptians and is practised within family members.
> 
> Setekh is more widely known as Seth and has offered an alliance with Loki during his conflicts with Asgard. However, Loki refused the offer. Eset is another alias for Isis and is Seth's sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted by fragments of a dream that torments his sleep and waking hours, Thor begins his desperate struggle to recall. Why was it so important to remember? And what were these newfound feelings towards Loki? The sequel to Mischievous Endeavours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor! I just borrowed the characters for Chibi's perverted amusement!

"I don't know what is happening to me, Brother . . . I know this is wrong, but I can't help myself. Why? Why am I drawn to you when the one I desire haunts my dream? _"_

 _He doesn't remember_ , thought Loki. _He doesn't remember!_

Realisation hurtled into him like a plummeting comet, his body rocked violently with the force. Retreating a few steps back from Thor, Loki stared at the offender with eyes wide with disbelief and horror.

 _He doesn't remember_ . . .

Closing his eyes, Loki reached out to support himself on the back of a chair, his slender form swaying from the impact. It provoked a whimper of concern from his sibling who stood stunned and motionless.

Thor looked deathly pale. The hand imprint was bright on the ashen face. To Thor's credit, he did not flinch nor did he attempt to nurse the reddened flesh.

"Brother," Thor said softly. Extending an outstretched hand, he took a hesitant step forward and then another . . .

"Get out," the tone was clipped and cold. Reproachful eyes, glowering at the nearing figure, blazed with angry hostility.

Thor's steps faltered and stilled.

"Brother, I—"

"I said ' _get out_ '!" Refusing acknowledge the other further, Loki turned his back to Thor. The rigid pose signified the end of their conversation and subsequent meeting.

Thor stared blankly at the slender back. The desire to pacify his brother was great, but he did not know how to go about it. He knew he crossed the line when he kissed Loki, he knew it was inappropriate behaviour; but the urge had overcome the sense of propriety and prudence, and the result was this disastrous confrontation. The unforgiving manner Loki displayed towards him was richly deserved.

With sagging shoulders and an air of defeat about him, Thor silently made his way to the exit. He could only hope with time Loki would have calmed down enough for him to approach him again. But for now, he could only retreat and reflect on his compulsiveness and stupidity.

Upon reaching the door, Thor paused and twisted his head for a backward glance at Loki. The other's unchanged stance had him sighing with resignation as he left. Loki's defences were impregnable when he put his mind to it, his presence would only antagonise him further. With relationships turning sour and events spiralling out of control, Thor was stumped on what to do next.

The closing of the door signified his departure from the room, but it also erected a barrier—both physical and mental—between him and his brother. Suffice to say, it estranged them more than ever.

Expelling a deep sigh, the Asgard heir went in search for his boisterous friends. Moping outside his brother's quarters wasn't going to do much good.

O-o-O-o-O

Upon hearing the _click_ , Loki turned and glared at the closed door.

 _He doesn't remember_ . . .

Hot anger boiled inside him like molten lava in a simmering volcano. With a loud ear-splitting shriek he picked up the chair and hurled it across against the wall. Soon, everything in his neat and orderly room followed. Books, scrolls, furnishings and furniture were tossed, smashed and swept aside. Unlike Thor he didn't possess much. He did not have mementos from dear friends, he did not have tokens of love given to him from past and present lovers, and he did not have gifts bestowed on him from adoring subjects. Before long, Loki ran out of things to throw and destroy. The sparse room could no longer contain his wrath and his fury spilled over with a gut-wrenching cry.

_He doesn't remember!_

Dropping to the floor, he clutched his head whilst the same words spun around in his mind like a vicious vortex . . . reminding him of his lame hopes and foolish endeavours. Each word—like an attack from _Gungnir—_ pierced through his heart, stabbing him with its callousness and causing a small part of himself to die.

It was so close . . . yet so far!

He _almost_ had him. He almost had his brother, his beloved within his grasp. He was so close to obtaining what his heart desired—only for it to be cruelly snatched away from the cusp of victory. If Thor didn't remember after that kiss, he will not remember _ever_.

It was brutal. It hurt. _It hurt so badly_.

Loki bit back the sob that rose in his throat. Slowly, he got up. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears—tears of anger, frustration and sorrow. Digging the heel of his hands into his eyes, he scrubbed away the traces of his grief and weakness. Then, like drunken man, he staggered to the door. His body weary but his ire far from spent. He needed to get out. Alone with his anger and pain, his confinement threatened to stifle and choke him. It threatened to snuff out his sad existence. No one would care if it happened. After all, wasn't he a prince that nobody wanted, a person whom nobody loved? He was an insignificant nobody. His brother had proved that.

One hand gripped the clothed chest that was heaving with laboured gasps, the other wrenching the door open as he stormed out with unsteady steps.

 _It doesn't matter now_ , he told himself. _It doesn't matter anymore_.

In Loki's turbulent mind, all was lost. Nothing mattered anymore.

O-o-O-o-O

"Brother!"

The body stiffening to the familiar voice he had not heard since _that incident_ in his room some days ago, Loki stopped but he did not turn around. Instead, he listened to the footsteps as it thundered towards him, his heartbeat speeding up as the person neared.

"Brother," Thor repeated the name with a hint of urgency. Stopping short of his brother, he continued on, "Is it true?" he asked. "Is it true you are paying a visit to Celestial Heliopolis?"

For the second time in days, Loki's rigid back remained facing Thor. Silence was his answer as his lips thinned and remained sealed.

Impatience got the better of the older prince. He grabbed the younger by the shoulders and spun him around. Frantic aquamarine fixed intently at the cold mask in front of him. Antagonism radiated off the smaller male, the aura enveloping them and warning him to back off. However, it did not deter Thor. On the contrary, Thor insisted an answer as he shook his slender companion. "Brother, answer me!"

"Is that an order from the Crown Prince of Asgard?" sneered Loki, his eyes narrowed mockingly. "Are you demanding I tell you out of mere curiosity or is it out of concern for your precious little _brother_?" Loki spat out the last word as if it were tainted with poison.

"Just tell me, Brother!"

Worn out by the repeated use of that hated title, Loki's composure shattered into tiny fragments. His anger blazed anew. "Yes, it is true," he snapped irritably. "However, what I chose to do with myself is no concern of yours." The icy glare that accompanied the remark would have made the even a Frost King proud. It was aimed at Thor.

Thor gave a snort of disdain. "Is it _him_ you plan to visit?" Tension bled through Thor's words. It was heavily laced with suspicion.

The person who Thor was alluding to was not lost on Loki, but he hid his surprise well. The calloused fingers that gripped his shoulders dug into his flesh, bruising it. He tried not to wince at the pain it caused as he gritted out a reply, "I do believe the reason for my visit or whom I plan on meeting is none of your business. I—"

Before Loki could complete the sentence he was pushed back and slammed into a marble column. He let out a grunt of pain as his back impacted with the cold, hard surface. Thor's fingers continued to dig into his shoulders; the bone-crushing grip held Loki captive, effectively pinning him in place.

"If you are rendezvousing with Setekh then I have every right to be concerned," Thor snarled. "I have seen the way he looks at you. He is like a predator ready to devour its prey."

"And you think I cannot defend myself against a predator? That I would require your protection?" Loki let out a humourless laugh and scowled. "Go and protect that flighty Heliopolitan female of yours if you must play the gallant hero. I do not require such service and neither do I wish it. Now let me go!"

Thor ignored Loki's demand. "Must you go, Brother?" he implored. "If I have offended you in any way, please forgive me. Tell me how to make amends and I will do it. Just don't go!"

Loki's heart clenched and unclenched at Thor's plea. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a cold, heartless man. If there was anyone to make him _feel_ , it was the man in front of him. The same man who was grounding his heart into powder with the same ease as Mjölnir crushing stones into dust. Loki wouldn't have minded had Thor not kissed him. He would have been content with just the memories gained from their one heated encounter. But Thor had to spoil it. Like a petulant, destructive child, he shattered that peace with a single kiss and a muddled confession. A confession that sounded like incoherent ramblings of a confused fool.

Loki had hoped Thor would remember one day. He hoped Thor would _remember_ and return his feelings.

It was hope, which kept his discontentment in check.

It was hope that flickered tenuously in his heart, burning weakly against the odds stacked against it.

Loki never gave up . . . _until now_. It was why he accepted the request to visit Celestial Heliopolis. He needed to get away from Asgard . . . from Thor. The close proximity to the man was too much to bear and Setekh's invitation was too good an opportunity to miss.

With the promise of being isolated way from people, Setekh had generously offered a secluded place for him to stay. The lure of having the man's extensive and impressive collection of books at his disposal had persuaded him to accept the invite. He was to leave in two days time. Setekh was unavailable due to pressing matters; otherwise Loki would have gone already.

It had been five days since the kiss and Loki did his utmost to avoid Thor. Feigning ill health, he avoided public appearances and meetings with the council, and remained in his room. He had yet to go back to his secret refuge. After venting his fury and razing a good part of it to the ground, he steered clear of it. It was too painful a reminder of what transpired between them to return again.

" _Brother?"_

Thor's soft voice shook Loki out of his reverie. The emerald eyes blinked several times to clear them from its glazed look and focused onto the concerned face of his sibling. Aqua blue peered into his . . . searching, delving deep for an answer.

"No!" Loki hardened his heart and façade against Thor. The word applied to his refusal to remain in Asgard for Thor and a reminder not to fall into the awaiting trap. Thor's expression had his heart clenched in a painful way, it could potentially persuade him to change his mind.

"No?" Thor parroted, looking bewildered.

"No, I have to . . . " Loki, stopped, shook his head and swallowed hard, 'no, I _need_ to go and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

The grip tightened further. Loki's declaration had compelled Thor to cling harder onto his companion. The fear that the other was going to vanish into thin air was too great and knowing how slippery Loki was, it was not a risk Thor was willing to take. The feeling of defiance rose in Thor, it was a feeling that Loki was very capable of evoking. Without proper closure, there was no way he was allowing Loki to flee from him. Like now, he would physically anchor him down if he had to.

"I refuse to let you go," Thor's determination seeped through the statement. It held traces of arrogance that was easily associable with the man. The Asgard Prince was cocky when he's feeling confident. "I will—"

Approaching footsteps broke off the tête-à-tête, forcing the larger male to pull back slightly. Reluctance warred with propriety as Thor grappled with the desire to hold onto Loki and the need to release him.

"Let go!" hissed Loki, struggling frantically to be freed from the vice-like hold on him. Panic rose as his gaze darted towards the direction of the footsteps, it resounded loudly despite the hammering of his heart in his ears. He didn't want to be caught in a compromising position with his brother. It may not scream intimate, but their closeness would have raised a few eyebrows. Unfortunately for Loki, Thor appeared to do the opposite of what was required of him.

Leaning to one side of Loki's cheek, Thor murmured urgently into latter's ear, "Meet me at the lake and we will discuss the matter further."

Loki's eyes widened at the request and he struggled with protests anew, "There is nothing more to discuss. Now let me _go_!"

"You are wrong to assume that. I will not leave until we've addressed this problem."

"You can wait all you want, but do not expect me to be there," retorted Loki.

"Like I said, I will not leave until I've spoken with you. I'll wait all day if I have to."

"Then have a pleasant wait, _Brother_ ," Loki scoffed. "Oh, you might want to bring a whore to pass time with. I wouldn't want you to get bored now, do I?"

Thor gave Loki a pained look, but said nothing. Hesitating for a few heartbeats as he soaked in the image of his brother, he finally released his captive then turned and marched off.

Loki paused for a moment to compose himself. After calming his breathing, he pushed off the pillar and angrily storming off in the opposite direction.

If Thor thought he was going to meet up with him, he had another thing coming!

O-o-O-o-O

The water lapped repeatedly against the bank of the lake, the sound was soothing and gentle. Thor sat near the edge, his eyes staring blankly at the rippling water. The sagging posture and the vacant expression represented dejection. The quietude of his surrounding did nothing to relieve or allay the fear and anxiety that beset his heart.

He waited through all of the morning and most of the afternoon for Loki to come. The midday sun had passed over his head some time ago and he knew dusk was not far off. Still, he waited. Ignoring his hunger and thirst, he continued on, not moving from the spot he initially chose.

At first, he would instantly respond to any noise he picked up, his heart would race with expectancy. Quickly, his head would turn and his eyes would light up with eager anticipation . . . only to be subsequently crushed by disappointment. Even after waiting for so long, he would react to every disturbance with the same vigour. His mind would stir and his senses flutter—hoping, with all his heart—he would be rewarded with the sight of his brother.

With time, he became disillusioned and little by little, his optimism died. Deep down inside he knew the wait was going to be futile, but he thought Loki would change his mind. That he _moved_ him. Thor snorted to himself. Loki could be obstinate when he chose to be. How else was he able to shirk his duties and elude him for the past five days?

Recalling the reason for Loki's evasiveness and his visit to Celestial Heliopolis, Thor sobered up. Fingers reached up and pressed the lips that made contact with his brother's. The kiss they shared was beyond anything he experienced. It was heated and stimulating. Thor could not forget how Loki responded to him. He could not forget how that stoic man greedily kissed him back. The submission was achingly beautiful and arousing. The knowledge that what they were doing was impermissible made it that much sweeter.

 _However_ . . .

Grimacing, Thor trailed his fingers away from his lips to his cheek and caressed the place where Loki slapped him. The phantom burn of flesh striking flesh still taunted him; the sting lingered on despite the impression it left behind had faded.

Golden brows knitted in concentration as Thor tried to make sense of Loki's anger. For a fact, he knew it wasn't because of the kiss and, judging by the hungry way the latter responded, Thor was certain Loki _wanted_ it as much as he did. Thor wasn't lying when he said he was drawn to him despite desiring another. Thor flinched when the possibility dawned on him.

 _Did Loki mind the fact he desired another_?

Farfetched as it seemed, it was the only plausible explanation Thor could come up with. He didn't know whether he should be happy that Loki was jealous or appalled that he had messed up so badly. At least he now knew _why_ Loki was angry with him. It was obvious he had erred gravely. With the revelation, a new set of problems arose. What were his feelings towards his brother?

 _Brother_ . . . his mind whispered. It reminded him of his misconduct. Of how _wrong_ it was to feel attracted to one's sibling in a less than platonic way. Unlike the Heliopolitans where intimacies between siblings were often practiced, incest was not tolerated in Asgard, least of all, between two men.

Ironically, Thor had never considered being intimate with another man; in fact, he never thought he'd see his brother in any other light. However, something changed inside of him. Like an abstract feeling that remained intangible, he couldn't put a name to it. And it all began with those dreams. It was as if he was seeking a substitute for the one he couldn't have with another who was readily available. He knew it was unfair to Loki. He knew it was wrong . . . yet, when their lips met it felt so _right_.

Groaning aloud, Thor collapsed backwards and stretched out his tall frame along the grass. If only he didn't have these dreams! If only . . . Thor paused and narrowed his eyes.

Something tugged on his memory.

He began having these dreams _after_ his visit to the lake. Frowning, he mentally backtracked and began rummaging deep into the archives of his sub-consciousness. However, it was a futile exercise because he achieved nothing. Like the mysterious identity of his dream lover; the answer was like a thin wraith of mist. It vanished with the daybreak. The sensation left Thor feeling empty and cold . . . very much like the feeling he got when he awoke in this place so many days ago. At first, he thought little of the unsettling feeling and dismissed it as some misplaced sentiments, but now, _now_ he wasn't so sure. Not when he was lying here, basking in the peace the place offered. He felt like it was déjà vu. If only he could make sense of it.

Shaking his head, he tried to dispel the restlessness his brooding roused. Stressed from the earlier meeting with his brother, he didn't want to exhaust his fray nerves.

Folding his arms behind his head, Thor closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax into the ground's embrace; the calming effect of nature soothing his brittle spirit.

For once, he envisaged something other than his dream spectre behind the shuttered lids. Nourished by the thoughts of Loki, he surrendered to the familiar face of his beloved brother. A smile teased his lips as he listened out for Loki's approach. He was determined more than ever to work things out between them. He was determined to make Loki stay.

O-o-O-o-O

Loki's resolution to ignore Thor wavered as the day waned. No amount of pacing his room could take his mind off the possibility his beloved could be waiting for him in their sanctuary. The more he thought about it, the more he longed to go. Gritting his teeth, he slammed a fist onto his temple and cursed loudly.

He will not yield, he reminded himself.

He will not satisfy the other's ego by caving in.

He will not stoke the graceless barbarian's over-inflated conceit by doing as he asks.

He will not . . .

The slamming of the door marked the departure of the room's only occupant.

Suddenly, everything was still once more.

O-o-O-o-O

All was quiet around the lake. Peeking from a distance away, Loki spied Thor's reposed form on the ground. He appeared to be asleep.

Loki stealthily crept up to the sleeping man and quietly dropped onto his knees when he reached him. Mesmerised, Loki drank in the sight before him. Not since _that_ _day,_ when Thor was nestled in his arms, had Loki seen Thor looking so defenceless, so peaceful. The sight and thought made his hearted fluttered nervously against his chest and he became breathless.

Studying the still face closely, Loki committed every minuscule detail to memory. He took in the straight nose, the smooth narrow forehead and the full lips that were surrounded by neat trimmed hairs. His eyes trailed over the golden lashes fanned out against the honey-hued skin. Ravenously, he devoured the sight of the powerful biceps and toned thighs. He was enthralled by the outline of firm abdominal muscles through the loose linen tunic Thor wore. Loki licked his lips and swallowed.

Thor in his state of rest was beautiful. The temptation was beautiful.

Loki sat back onto his haunches. Clenched hands rested on his thighs as he willed them to not to move. The need to touch was overwhelming. The forced restraint was painful. Without his bidding, his body leaned forward and his face hovering very near to Thor's. Closing his eyes, Loki breathed in the other's scent. Longing filled the aggrieved man, his senses on fire with the other's smell, warmth and _closeness_.

It was hard to resist.

Unconsciously, he began gravitating towards the slumbering male, leaning dangerously close until he could feel the gentle puffs of air as the other exhaled on his face.

 _Perhaps, one kiss_ , Loki thought. _A light peck will not go amiss, right?_

It would be a memory he could cherish in the lonely days to come. It will satisfy a little of the yearning that was eating him alive.

Loki pressed his lips against Thor's. Fearing he would wake up the recipient, the kiss was brief and tender. Pulling away and sighing, he opened his eyes.

Bemused aquamarine stared up at him; its owner's formerly claimed lips parted to utter a single word.

" _Brother?"_

~TBC~

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gungnir — Odin's magical spear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted by fragments of a dream that torments his sleep and waking hours, Thor begins his desperate struggle to recall. Why was it so important to remember? And what were these newfound feelings towards Loki? The sequel to Mischievous Endeavours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor! I just borrowed the characters for Chibi's perverted amusement . . . again~!

_Perhaps, one kiss_ , Loki thought.  _A light peck will not go amiss, right?_

It would be a memory he could cherish in the lonely days to come. It will satisfy a little of the yearning that was eating him alive.

Loki pressed his lips against Thor's. Fearing he would wake up the recipient, the kiss was brief and tender. Pulling away and sighing slightly, he opened his eyes.

Bemused aquamarine stared up at him; its owner's formerly claimed lips parted to utter one word.

" _Brother?"_

Horrified, Loki fell backwards and backpedalled a few steps away from Thor, his eyes wide with trepidation, and disbelief displayed on his ashen face as he stared at his stunned brother. Loki inwardly cursed himself. How could he be so weak? Why did he succumb to temptation and allow this to happen?

" _But you would do it all again given a chance, right?_ " A small voice inside his head sneered. Loki knew it to be true. He could never resist Thor. He wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place if he hadn't surrendered to his innermost desires.

A small movement from Thor caused Loki to shift his focus from his thoughts to the man in front of him. Thor looked at Loki questioningly, a frown marring his face. He was waiting for Loki to speak . . . to enlighten him on what just happened.

Loki opened his mouth, but was unable to get passed the knot in his throat to utter a word. His shock rendered him speechless. Not that he had words to justify his actions in the first place. Still, Thor was looking eagerly at him, expecting him to say something—to provide an explanation.

Swallowing thickly, he attempted to speak again . . . but Thor to beat him to it.

"Brother?" Confusion coloured the question.

Again, the hated word forced Loki to acknowledge the wrongness of his actions and the hopelessness of his love. Without warning, Loki swiftly rolled on to his front and scrambled clumsily to his feet. Not bothering to spare Thor a backward glance, he ran, allowing his feet to dictate the direction. He didn't care where he was going as long it as it was away from _him_. He couldn't endure more questions. He wasn't ready to bare his heart to one who supposedly cared for another; he wasn't ready to be someone else's substitute. His pride forbade it.

So he ran, hating this fragility—this vulnerability—that only Thor was able to draw out of him.

"Brother! Stop!"

_The stupid, clueless fool!_

Loki ignored him and kept running. He sprinted across the ground, the grass and leaves whispering beneath his feet. In his panic, he didn't think to shape-shift or summon his staff to hinder his pursuer. He just _ran_.

_You, stupid, ignorant and clueless fool!_

Thor ran after Loki like a man possessed. He knew there was much more than Loki let on. He feared the consequences should he lose sight of the man. He felt he would lose Loki for good. The thought made his heart clench, the sharp pain made him gasp aloud. _No_ , Thor thought to himself, he refused to let Loki escape him. He refused to allow the other to dismiss whatever it was that was causing their estrangement. If it meant he had to swallow his pride and beg, he would do it. It was a small price to pay if Loki forgave him. The notion wasn't farfetched . . . not if that sneak kiss was any indication. If only he was able to catch Loki and ask him.

With keen eyes adhered on the figure in front of him, Thor followed Loki closely. The latter was incredibly swift and agile, especially when he was determined to get away. As demonstrated in his absence in the last few days, Loki could be very stubborn when he wanted to be. It drove Thor mad with despair.

Sprinting after the smaller man, Thor suddenly got a feeling of déjà vu. It was as if he had done something similar before . . . only the prey was different . . . yet . . . _it wasn't._

_Soft pants . . ._

A hunt.

_Legs, lean and bare, brushing against the long grass, leaping over exposed roots and broken branches strewn on the ground . . ._

The prey.

_Long black hair trailing down a slender, yet voluptuous form donning a short tunic the colour of the forest, similar to the colour Loki favours . . ._

The feeling of desire and the sense of familiarity brushed against the edges of his mind, sweeping away the layers that hid something precious to him.

_Green, like his eyes—like her eyes that sparkled with a hint of playfulness. Lips, raised slightly at the corners, spoke of mischief . . . so much like . . ._

A memory!

"Loki! _Stop_!"

The call went unheeded. Unlike last time, Loki had no destination—no place to go. He only wanted to get away. Get away from _him_. Perhaps, that was his downfall. Without a fixed destination, his steps were less assured. They faltered, causing him to stumble and fall.

He landed sprawled out on his belly.

Making a hasty recovery, Loki pushed himself on all fours and scrambled away with hopes he could pick up momentum again.

However, it was not to be.

Thor came barrelling on top of him and, once again, Loki found himself lying face down in the earth, this time with Thor's bulkier frame straggling him.

"Get off me, you brute!" Loki bucked his hips up in an attempt to dislodge the man on top of him. Unsurprisingly, his endeavours were in vain. The muscle mass that was Thor remained where he was. It didn't stop his struggles though. Even if he wasn't able to throw the larger man off, it provided distraction enough to stall the questions he knew Thor was desperate to ask.

"Loki!"

Loki stilled momentarily. At least, Thor wasn't calling him "brother", he thought sarcastically.

Silence ensued; the only sound was the harsh breathing they both expelled. Thor felt Loki's body go limp; the fight seemed to dissipate from him. In return, Thor shifted his body so he could lessen the weight on top of his fallen sibling—and have Loki successfully flinging him off and making another dash again.

Fortunately for Thor, he was more prepared this time around. Reflexively, he grabbed a retreating leg and pulled it towards him. Loki's body soon followed, the free leg kicking and lashing out at him. A well-aimed heel to the gut persuaded Thor that _all_ of Loki's flailing limbs had to be held down. Sitting on top of Loki's legs, he leaned forward and grabbed Loki's arms and pinned them behind its owner's back.

Satisfied he had Loki secured, Thor calmly said, "We need to talk." The remark was stated bluntly.

Loki squirmed furiously beneath Thor, his face red from struggling. "There's nothing I wish to talk to you about," he hissed, "so release me now!"

Thor leaned down so his lips were close to Loki's face and replied with equal amount of irritation, "On the contrary, _dear brother_ ," he sniped. "I think there is much we need to discuss." Dropping his voice low, Thor's accusation took on an icy quality. "It was you all along, wasn't it?"

Loki's body tensed, his anger evaporated and in its place trepidation seeped in.

" _Ah, he wasn't so clueless after all_ ," the inner voice sneered derisively.

Loki wasn't sure how to respond to the accusation. So, he countered it with a denial.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he snarled. "Unhand me _now_!"

Despite the demand, Thor did not budge. On the contrary, his hand holding the wrists tightened. "I think not, _Brother_. Not until you tell me why you did it. Was it fun to torment me? Was it entertaining to see me flounder . . . _struggle_ to recall just who it was that haunted my dreams?"

Loki gaped speechlessly at Thor. It was impossible to confess to Thor that his love for him far exceeded that of a sibling . . . that he _lusted_ after him like a lover! If Thor could not figure it out himself, Loki was damned if he told him. "It was never an entertainment," he admitted shakily, but did not elaborate further.

The short reply seemed to anger Thor. Pressing himself against Loki, he applied more weight on his victim. "Then what was it?" he spat out. "Was it fun to mock me?"

"No, it was never my intentions—" A yelp escaped Loki as the weight on him lessened along with the vice-like grip and he was abruptly flipped over onto his back. The weight settled back on his legs and his wrists pinned above his head with a firm hand once more.

Stunned, Loki's gaze met with Thor's angry glare. The other's face was taut with rage. He flinched when Thor gripped his jaw with his free hand and leant down.

"All this time, it was _you_ who occupied my thoughts during the day and invade my dreams at night." The soft-spoken accusation was filled with resentment. "How ironic and cruel."

Then, without warning, Thor crushed his lips on Loki's in a bruising kiss.

Loki's eyes widened when he felt Thor's lips mash against his. The impact was harsh and hard; the kiss was far from gentle. Once he had gotten over the initial shock, he began struggling again. The last time Thor kissed him, it ended badly. He didn't want a repeat of that heartache again.

However, Thor stubbornly clung on, his grip on Loki's face was unrelenting and he went as far as to swipe Loki's lips with his tongue, wanting the other to open up so he could taste him. Being so close to Loki like this—engulfed in his scent—did little for his self-control. He should have been appalled when he felt his cock harden. He should have withdrew at the first sign of arousal, not grind his hips into the other's and rubbing their groins together. _It was wrong_ , his mind supplied, but he was beyond caring. The familiarity that was Loki—the phantom who haunted his dreams—was enough to crush any protests.

Intent on plundering Loki's mouth, Thor released his hold on Loki's jaw and instead squeezed his cheeks. The action caused Loki's lips to pucker, leaving a small opening for him to dive into. Taking the opportunity, Thor forced his tongue into Loki's mouth and began shamelessly exploring it.

Loki could taste Thor's anger, but could do nothing besides resign himself to the assault. If Thor wanted to vent his fury on him, he wasn't going to stop it. After all, he thought perversely, it mirrored what he did to Thor before.

As much as he told himself not to respond, his body disobeyed. Starving for Thor's love, Loki lapped at the latter's tongue with his own, moaning as he felt Thor heatedly push back. He wished Thor would release his hands so he could wind his fingers in those silky golden tresses . . . or perhaps, caress that tanned neck. Instead, he had to endure Thor's hand wandering down his body and tug at the belt around his waist. Once it was undone, Thor proceeded to undo the intricate fastenings on his garment. With practised ease, the older man made quick work of undoing them and then pushed the garment off Loki's body, exposing the pale chest beneath.

Soon, Thor pulled away from Loki's mouth and made his way down the neck and then the chest, trailing light kisses on the damp skin and planting small nips with his teeth.

Loki's breath quickened as he arched upwards, his body eager for the attention Thor was lavishing on him despite his mind was screaming for him not to react.

"You were responsible for tempting me, taunting me and eluding me. Forcing me to deal with the aching sense of loss when I woke. All this time, it was your doing and I was oblivious to it." Thor bit a taut nipple and gnawed on the tender flesh, dispensing punishment through the harsh treatment. It made his displeasure known.

Loki gave a pained groan and tried to twist away. Thor's ministrations were not gentle and his nipple throbbed terribly. But alas, the hold on him remained firm and unyielding.

Seeing as he wasn't getting a response, Thor trailed his lips to the other nipple and, again, took it between his teeth and pulled at it. "Was it all a game to you?" The warm words ghosted over the abused, damp nub causing it hardened more. Thor swirled his tongue around it, teasing it lovingly and tracing the dark circle before looking up at his captive with a raised quizzical brow. "Hmm?" he prompted.

Loki glared sourly at his tormentor. He wouldn't have resorted to such underhanded methods if he wasn't at the end of his tether and frustrated beyond measures! Still, he wasn't about to admit it. It left him striving to find an answer that was satisfactory to both. The gears in his head turned, but spluttered and came to an abrupt halt. For all Loki's ingenuity, his present mind could not provide him with a way to escape his current predicament.

Seeing his brother wide-eyed and speechless, Thor gave a sullen grunt and sat up. Holding out his free hand, Thor summoned Mjölnir, smirking at Loki's bewildered expression when his beloved weapon appeared in his hand.

Loki's emerald eyes anxiously followed the hammer as it was placed on the ground above his head. It widened further when Thor tore off his upper garment, grabbed his discarded belt and tied his wrists with it. Once the wrists were secured, it was tied it to Mjölnir.

"What are you doing?" Loki hissed, an angry scowl settling on his face. "Release me!"

The demand evoked a hearty laugh from Thor. Now that his hands were free, he was able to roam Loki's flesh unhindered. Large calloused hands caressed the marble body. The strokes were unhurried and light.

"Since my recollection of our other encounter is a little vague, I shall create new memories for myself."

"Then I shall take them away from you like I did before!"

"And why would you do that? Wouldn't you want to remember _this_?" Thor palmed Loki's erection through his pants. "And this . . ." he flicked his tongue across a nipple, sucking on it briefly before letting go. "Don't you want a repeat of it . . . again and again? Don't you want me to remember so I can pleasure you repeatedly?"

With his eyes fluttering close, Loki arched upwards in attempt to push his chest into Thor's hot mouth. The hand on his arousal was making him faint with desire. He could only respond with a needy groan. The temptation to give in was great, but at what price would their tryst cost, even if Thor were willing? Heavens knows Loki was prepared to give up everything for Thor, but would Thor do the same for him?

While Thor remembered, it didn't mean he understood the consequences that their actions entailed. Amongst other factors, the Crown Prince was renowned to love generously and freely. Thor's conquests, though paled in comparison to Fandral's, were by no means small. Loki doubted Thor could remain faithful with one person for too long, let alone if said person was his brother. Needless to say, Loki was not prepared to share his lover with anyone else. It was all or nothing.

Inwardly sighing to himself, he shoved the unhappy thought away from his mind. Let him savour the moment that he yearned so much for. Thor remembered. Thor was solely his for the time being.

The feel of fabric being removed from his lower body forced Loki open his eyes and peered down at Thor. When had the man removed his footwear? Loki wasn't even aware of it. Despite his bulky size and gruff demeanour, Thor was surprisingly gentle.

Casting Loki's pants to the side, Thor knelt between Loki's legs. Holding one slender limb by the ankle, Thor lifted Loki's lower body up so his buttocks were settled in his lap. Slowly, he began to press languid kisses on the leg and calf, enjoying how the flesh tensed beneath his lips. Leaning lower, he gave the same treatment to the toned thigh, grinning when he felt Loki trembled.

Placing the leg on the ground and releasing the ankle, Thor lowered his lips onto Loki's neck and bit down on it. He felt Loki inhale as he gasped out loud, the delectable throat he had latched his teeth on shuddered with the breath. After marking Loki, Thor licked the bite mark apologetically then began straying elsewhere. He felt the other's arousal digging into his stomach; his own—still within the confinement of his pants—was pressed against the crevice of Loki's rear.

Licking all the down Loki's chest and leaving a damp trail in his tongue's wake, Thor reached Loki's erection. Smirking, the elder licked the hardened appendage from the base upward, all the while, his eyes not leaving the Loki's face.

Loki closed his eyes and gave a distressed whine. He wanted more, so much more. Thor was purposely torturing him and it was driving him insane. Pulling on his restraints, Loki growled when his wrists remained bound. He wanted to be free to push Thor onto the ground and devour him. Memories of their last heated encounter made his cock twitched in response.

And the reaction did not go unnoticed by Thor. He took Loki's cock in his hand and applied his tongue on the velvety head, digging the tip of his tongue onto the slit and probing it.

Loki's body involuntarily jerked upwards, his arms straining on the tether that held him bound. "Thor . . ." he pleaded, the voice that said the name was also strained.

Looking at Loki, Thor gave a few leisurely strokes of the cock in his grip and said in a teasing way, "Yes, my brother. Tell me—"

The mention of "brother" did not abode well for the tempestuous younger. With barely a warning asides a near inaudible snarl, Loki drew back a leg and kicked Thor in the face. Stunned, Thor released the appendage he was holding and toppled backwards.

"Release me _now_!" Loki demanded, pulling on the restraints once more. The mood was ruined. He no longer wanted to continue what they were doing. The jibe, albeit it wasn't intended to be malicious, reminded him of how Thor saw him. And it hurt.

Recovering from the sudden assault, Thor got up and began angrily removing his clothes. Piece by piece of clothing dropped onto the ground around him with a soft thud. He gave it an impatient kick and swept them to the side. Cleared of the garments, Thor approached Loki with a predatory swagger and knelt down beside him.

Loki gave a feral snarl and lashed out with his legs again. The need to kick the older man made his attempts reckless and the aim poor. Being tied up did little to improve his efforts or his mood. He swore that once he was freed, he was going to give Thor permanent amnesia! With a careless swipe, Thor managed to catch a foot by the ankle and then went on to securing the other one. The grip was firm and unrelenting. The position not dissimilar to the one he was in not long ago. Only this time, Thor's playfulness was gone. Loki scowled at the grim expression Thor wore.

Transferring both ankles, crossed on top of one another, into one hand, Thor leaned down and caught Loki's lips in a crushing kiss. At first, Loki resisted and kept his lips sealed. However, Thor's free hand strayed downwards until it grasped his flaccid cock. Still with his lips pressed against Loki's, Thor stroked the limp member steadily until it hardened in his hand. He could feel Loki doing his utmost to not respond. Those bound hands were clenched into balled fists, the knuckles stretching taut over his pale skin.

Stubbornly, Loki's lips remained sealed and refusing Thor entry. Undeterred, Thor continued with his ministrations, going far as increasing the tempo of his strokes so he could feel Loki squirm beneath him. Deciding to change tactics, Thor placed Loki's legs on the ground. Releasing one leg, he straggled it whilst spreading the other and bending it at the knee so it was pressed against Loki's chest. Fanning out the last three digits of the hand that was wrapped around Loki's cock, he made sure to brush his fingers against Loki's balls and perineum with each stroke.

The results were astounding. Loki parted his lips to gasp at the sensation and his mouth was immediately invaded by Thor's tongue. The assault on the mouth and on his groin melted his resistance. Any thoughts of defiance dissipated and were replaced with demanding ones. A whimper escaped from him, but was swallowed up in Thor's mouth.

Thor hungrily devoured the sounds Loki made, each one spurring him on and making him harder by the second. He grounded his arousal on Loki's thigh; fervently wishing it could have been Loki's delectable buttocks it was drilling into. The way the cock twitched in his hand and the way Loki tried to move his hips in time to the strokes, revealed that the other was having similar sentiments. The violent flailing indicated that his climax was near.

Plundering deeper into Loki's mouth, Thor sped up his hand movements. Loki tried, without much success, to thrust into his hands. Thor sitting on one leg was a big handicap.

Luckily, it didn't stop the impending orgasm to sweep through him. Without warning, Loki's body tensed beneath Thor. It was accompanied by a stifled scream.

Loki climaxed hard in Thor's hand. The milky essence spilling over the fist and coating the softening cock as the strokes slowed and then tapered to a halt. Pulling away from Loki's lips, Thor looked down at the panting male.

Flushed from his climax, Loki greedily gulped down air like it was his last.

Enraptured by the sight, Thor's heartbeat sped up. He was impatient and greedy for whatever the body beneath would yield. Using the hand that was covered with Loki's climax, he directed it down to Loki's buttocks and smeared the substance around the small entrance. Then, without warning, Thor pushed a sticky finger inside and began moving it in and out.

Loki cried out to the intrusion. The move was unexpected. As a result, his body tensed up thus clamping around the invading digit.

"Shhh . . . relax, Loki," Thor coaxed; pressing soothing kisses on the damp skin. He knew the importance of loosening his partner even though it was Loki who did his own preparation in their previous encounter.

Meticulously, Thor worked on stretching the tight passage. The one finger soon became two and two became three, all twisting and turning inside the body to loosen the fleshy walls they were embedded in and to locate the prostate. A choked out cry from Loki informed Thor of his success. He remained stabbing his fingers at that particular spot until Loki was aroused once more.

Deciding that Loki was ready to go further, Thor withdrew his fingers and released his grip on the leg he was holding. The limb dropped to the ground with a heavy thump. Loki couldn't muster the energy to fight anymore. He knew what was next. He waited for the inevitable with bated breath.

"Suck it well, Loki." Kneeling over Loki, Thor guided his cock into the other's mouth, groaning as the moist warmth enveloped whist Loki watched him through half-lidded eyes. Emerald pools took in Thor's expression as he licked the long, hard shaft, coating it well for easy penetration. Shortly, Thor pulled away. It left Loki licking his lips, enjoying the lingering taste that was distinctively Thor.

Backing away, Thor parted Loki's legs and crawled into the space between them. Lifting Loki's legs, he forced them back against the chest where they obediently stayed. The position left Loki's entrance exposed. Taking his cock in one hand and parting the puckered hole in the other, Thor slowly eased himself in.

Loki hissed at the initial burn as he tried adapting to Thor's wide girth. The slow entry stung as it nudged apart the narrow canal, the pain searing his insides and causing to throb. By the time Thor's cock was finally sheathed inside him, Loki was drenched with perspiration and whimpering at the fullness.

Stilling all movements, Thor waited for Loki to adjust to the intrusion, his cock twitching with impatience. Taking a few ragged gulps of air, he tried to calm his thundering heart. Loki was so tight.

The wait felt like an eternity. As much as Thor wanted to drill Loki into the ground, he didn't want to hurt the other more than he did already. It wasn't until the pressure around his cock lessened did he dare move.

Luckily, Loki's heaving pants had reduced to shallow gasps, which encouraged Thor greatly. Experimenting with a gentle roll of his hips, Thor was rewarded with a small moan. Slowly withdrawing his cock halfway out of Loki's body, he gently pushed it back in again, producing another moan from Loki. The response was heartening and it was enough to persuade him to do more.

Thor began with slow and cautious movements. He pushed and pulled his way in and out of the pliant body beneath him, coaxing pleasing sounds from those abused lips. It wasn't long before he threw caution to the wind and allowed aggression and his libido to dominate him. His lover mewled and grunted beneath him, appreciating the change of pace—especially when he hit Loki's prostate.

Thor's golden muscles flexed rhythmically as he rode Loki. The feel of his rigid length plummeting in and out of Loki's moist depths was indescribable. He grunted with each thrust, slamming his cock into the willing body and ensuring he was delivering as much pleasure as he was receiving it.

Loki was a delight to behold. Damp tendrils of dark hair clung to his face as he thrashed his head in wild abandon. Thor continued to pound mercilessly on the nerves that made the other writhe in ecstasy, knowing with immense satisfaction that he was able to make Loki lose control of himself. The sight, the sound and the _taste_ were never as vivid as this in his dreams. Now, having had experience something so beautiful, so enthralling and so fulfilling with Loki, Thor was certain he could never be close to Loki without wanting . . . _needing_ . . . to feel it again and again.

Without doubt, he was aware that what they were doing was so wrong, yet this feeling, this love, felt so _right_. How could one expect to drink water when he feasted on the finest wine? How could he dismiss the love from one who loved him so unconditionally and for so long? Somehow he knew Loki loved him for a long time—that he worshipped him from afar.

Yet, all this time, Thor thought it was brotherly love. All this time, he never thought it was possible to love his brother like a lover. Yet, sliding in and out the delectable and ever so responsive body beneath him, he knew any objections and resistance would be useless. All Thor wanted was to reward Loki for his perseverance. All he needed was Loki, his brother and, now, his lover. The revelation caused a tightness to bloom in his chest. It made him immeasurable happy to realise the depth of his love for Loki, but at the same time, this love made him fearful. The transgression was both so beautiful and sinful. He envied the Heliopolitan who were able to mate with their siblings. If only he were king . . .

Unconsciously, Thor tightened his hold on Loki's slender hips, worried that any misgivings he was having were going to make the other disappear from his grasp. A sharp hiss was dragged from his victim. Loki was very vocal about the way Thor's fingers dug into his flesh.

Relaxing his grip, Thor relented. Withdrawing from Loki, much to the latter's chagrin; Thor turned Loki onto his side and then placed himself behind him so he was spooned against Loki's back. After pressing himself against his lover, Thor lifted one of Loki's legs, slid his cock back inside the opening and began ravishing the other with renewed vigour.

Loki shrieked at the angle in which he was being pounded. His moans quivered and trembled as his body shook with the force Thor was ramming into him. He could feel his entrance stretch wide to accommodate the large cock that filled him. He could feel his passage hug the wide shaft as it slid in and out of him. The slippery sound it made, punctuated with the sound of his lover's balls slapping against his buttocks, was wonderfully provoking.

Loki pushed back as Thor's warm lips were upon him again. Savage teeth latched onto the soft curve between neck and shoulder, and bit down hard on the tender flesh.

"Thor!"

Pain spiked with pleasure shot through Loki's body, making it fraught with tension. He could feel the tightness in his groin growing with each thrust on his prostate. His body felt like it was on fire as the feeling increased and spread. Sparked by the passion and the hunger, it burned through their bodies, melding it so they were one.

"H-hurry!" Loki's release was close . . . very close. Unable to keep up with the pace of Thor's movements, he surrendered control to Thor and allowed him guide to their bodies. Soft grunts and drawn out moans was all Loki could manage to expel from his lips. Too lost in his lust-filled euphoria to make proper demands from Thor.

Thor found Loki's disjointed state amusing. Incoherence was not trait normally associated with Loki. In fact, seldom did the man falter in his speech. His mind was sharp as a knife and his tongue sharper still. To see Loki come undone was something to savour. Thor couldn't resist plunging deeper into Loki's body to coax more from him. Wrapping his finger and thumb around the base of Loki's cock, and ignoring Loki's colourfully curses, Thor continued to stimulate the other's prostate, rubbing on the cluster of nerves until Loki came undone at the seams. It was gratifying to know that _he_ was responsible for Loki's undone state—that _he_ was the one unravelling the complex layers that surrounded the aloof man. It was an honour that he was privy to seeing Loki naked, body and soul. It was a privilege he would not give up easily. He needed to remember this. He needed to experience this feeling _always_.

And no one was going to take it away from him. Not even Loki.

Leaning down to Loki's ear, Thor said, "Promise you'll not erase this from my memory again. Swear on whatever you hold dear that you'll let me remember, so I can keep on loving you."

"You don't know what you are asking, _Brother_ ," Loki panted.

"Oh, I think I do, _Loki_ ," Thor replied earnestly. "I am asking for an opportunity to remain by your side as a brother _and_ as a lover. Grant me this wish and I'll grant you your release."

Sobering quickly, Loki leaned his head back to glare at Thor and snapped hoarsely, "It's rather underhanded of you to force my hand whilst under duress!"

"All's fair in love and war, Loki," came the amused retort. "A concept I am sure you are familiar with."

Loki snorted. "Finish what you've started first and then we talk."

Satisfied for now, Thor loosened his grip around Loki's cock and began pumping it with hurried strokes as his cock continues to dive in and out of Loki's body.

Inhaling sharply, Loki bucked his hips to the rhythm set, enjoying the pleasure he was receiving from the front and the back. A sigh of contentment soon departs his lips. A sound that does not go unnoticed by Thor.

Push and pull, the motions ebbs and flows, pooling together until it cannot be contained any longer. Soon, Thor speeds up, his hips snapping fiercely against the other as he pulls his cock nearly all the way before violently slamming back in again. He grunts with each inward thrust, enjoying the way the narrow channel expands each time he pushes his shaft in, yet remaining tight enough to grip his cock with maddening results. He shrove to last longer, but the wanton moans Loki was making—coupled with the way Loki was constricting his cock—was wrecking havoc on his self-control. It was enough to make his climax imminent.

Accelerating his thrusts to induce more friction, Thor sped up the strokes on the other's cock, insisting to himself that Loki must climax first before he could seek his own release. With that desire in mind, he doubled his efforts and was duly rewarded. With a strangled cry, Loki came in his hand. Relief washed over Thor as he gave in to his needs. Conscious that he no longer needed to hold back, he allowed the waves of Loki's orgasm assail him. The latter's climax clenched around his aching manhood in a series of powerful spasms, each wanting nothing more than to pull his release out.

With a roar, Thor pounded into Loki with short, erratic thrusts before tensing and spilling his climax into the spent body. For a short while, he continued his thrusts, dragging out the remnants of his orgasm before it tapered to a dull throb. By the time it was over, Thor could only hold Loki in a feebly as he tried to catch his breath. Loki was faring no better either. Thor could feel the other's heaving chest through the loose embrace. It wasn't until the pair were sufficiently recovered did one venture to speak.

"Thor."

"Hmmm?"

"Untie me _now_!"

O-o-O-o-O

Thor held Loki tightly to his chest, the latter's damp head tucked under his chin. One of Loki's arms was flung over his waist, those long fingers gently rubbing circles into his back.

"Are you going to make me forget again?" Distrust was an ugly emotion, but dealing with Loki, Thor needed to be certain.

Fingers stilled as Loki tilted his head back to peer at Thor. The other was staring at him intensely.

Sighing aloud, Loki withdrew his hand and placed it on Thor's chest, his fingers fidgeting nervously on the toned flesh. "Do you know what this means if you are to remember? Are you willing to continue with this relationship, knowing full well what it involves and the consequences it entails. Initially, you were meant to forget everything that happened. I was supposed to erase the whole incident from your mind so not a trace of it was left." Loki frowned and gave a mirthless chuckle. "However, I could not do it. My vanity insisted I bury the memory rather than erase it and, on a whim, I did just that. I was foolish to hope—to believe that if you willed it, you would remember our time together."

"Those dreams, you didn't evoke them?"

"No, it wasn't my doing. Whatever plagued you, were workings of your own consciousness."

"So I was the one who stirred them up and brought them to surface?"

Loki settled back into Thor's embrace and hummed a confirmation.

"You still haven't answered my question though?"

The solemn tone prompted Loki to shift and look at Thor once more. He cocked a raven brow at the persistent male and silently that urged him to elaborate.

"I asked if you were planning to erase this event from my mind again?"

Loki gave a weak smile and reached up to stroke his lover's face. He felt wretched. "If you cannot reciprocate my feelings, wouldn't it be kinder for the both of us if you forgot it ever happened."

" _NO_!"

The violent objection startled Loki. He was ecstatic that Thor would feel so strongly against the idea, but the same time, he didn't want the other to dismiss it so carelessly. The effect of their relationship was not to be treated lightly. Thor needed to understand that.

"Thor, do you understand what this means? It means we have to keep this a secret. It means we have to hide our love. It means you and I have to continue deceiving our father and mother, our friends, our peers and the subjects of Asgard. _This . . ._ " Loki waved a hand dismissively in the air, "this is taboo. _This_ is forbidden! If we are found out, we would be separated and married off to gain foreign alliances."

"Yet, I would risk it for you," Thor replied in a heartbeat.

Loki shook his head ruefully. "I am possessive," he declared sternly. "I won't share. You do understand that, don't you, Thor?"

"And you think I wasn't aware of the way that despicable Heliopolitan male was looking at you? That I am happy when others get near you?" Thor retaliated.

Loki buried his face in Thor's chest and sighed. He had wished fervently for Thor to remember and when he got his wish, it leads to a dilemma. If only he hadn't let his ego sway him—if only he wasn't so unwilling to let it go—they wouldn't be in this predicament. Loki silently cursed his damned pride.

'Brother?"

Loki kneed Thor in the groin and snapped, "Don't call me that, idiot!"

Ignoring the ache in his lower region, Thor chuckled and hugged Loki tighter. "I won't let you go, Loki," he placed a chaste kiss on top of the tousled raven head. "You do know that, right?"

"Idiot!" came the reply that was muffled against Thor's chest. Despite the insult, there was no heat behind it.

Throwing his head back, Thor responded with a happy guffaw and clung on to Loki possessively. _Perhaps, things will work out in the end_ , the optimistic prince thought, not realising his lover had managed to evade his question again.

O-o-O-o-O

Loki listened to soft inhale and exhale of Thor's breathing. The regularity revealed the mighty heir to the kingdom was peacefully sleeping. Loki remained where he was; content to enjoy the temporary peace the close proximity of Thor afforded him.

" _I won't let you go, Loki. You know that, right_?"

That declaration made Loki incredibly happy. And it made what he was about to do more painful. Basking in the aftermath of Thor's confession, did Loki realise his folly and the trouble it was going to entail for the Crowned Prince of Asgard. Thor could never be his . . . _never_. It was a selfish thought. One that would doom the kingdom he had little love for. One he wouldn't care about if were it not for the fact it would one day belong to Thor. As much as he wanted Thor for himself, he could not jeopardise Thor's position as the future king to one of the mightiest kingdoms in existence.

Loki wanted Thor to inherit that role that was rightfully his—not be banished and exiled because of his refusal to marry and sire a family. Forced away from his family and friends, Thor would be miserable. The misery could easily bring about a rift between them, causing Thor to resent him. Loki couldn't bear the thought of Thor hating him for the rest of eternity.

Gently untangling himself, Loki lifted his head to look at his sleeping lover one more time. Remorse filled him to the brim and drowned him with regret and sorrow. Leaning down, Loki planted a light kiss on those parted lips, softly murmuring, "I am sorry, my love," as he pulled away.

Closing his eyes to shut out the temptation, Loki began to chant the words that would erase the memory of this encounter along with the previous one, frowning in concentration as he carefully worded the spell to ensure its full effectiveness.

Unfortunately for him, he never got to complete it.

Thor shot up and clapped his hand over Loki's mouth, cutting off the stream of words that was to rob him of his memory once more. "Why?" he grounded out, glaring at the wide-eyed male beneath him. The one word mixed with bitter fury. "I told you not to do it! So, _why_? What must I do to persuade you to let it alone?"

Loki glared back as he pried away the hand from his mouth. "It's for your own good!" he defended angrily.

"Don't tell me what's good for me! Don't tell me how to live or feel! Don't tell me who to love and not to love!" Thor shouted exasperatedly, the crippling waves of tension permeating the air. "I love you, Loki. Can't you see that?"

Loki blinked owlishly before looking away, the confession rekindling his guilt. "This same love could make you hate me in the future," he said bitterly. "Then I will lose you for good. I'd rather you love me as a brother now than for you to hate me as a lover later. My heart would not be able to stand the pain!"

"I-I . . . can't, Loki!" Thor buried his face into the crook of Loki's neck and inhaled deeply. "I can't! Please, there must be another way!"

Silence filled the space between them. Each lost in their thoughts. It was Loki who finally broke the silence.

"Do you trust me?" Loki looked at Thor imploringly. "If I asked you to trust me, could you do that?"

Thor gave Loki an expression of doubt. It wasn't that he didn't trust Loki, it was just . . .

As if sensing Thor's doubts, Loki was quick to mollify him. "I promise it's only temporary and it will have a trigger."

"How long for?" Thor demanded sullenly.

Grabbing larger man from the nape of his neck, Loki tugged the golden head down to initiate a deep kiss between them. When they pulled apart, he placed his lips close to Thor's ears and whispered into them.

Thor's eyes widened when he heard the answer. Resolutely, he turned to stare at Loki; his lips pursed into a tight line before parting to utter gravely, "Swear on my life that that it will be as you said."

The other complied without hesitation. "I swear on your life and mine that the spell will carried out as promised." Thor nodded his head in approval as he delved into the other's mouth for another long, deep kiss.

Few words were spoken after that. Instead, they let their actions say what words could not. They made love repeatedly that night, each time more passionate than the last. Each time like as if it were their last.

One of the lovers wanted to savour the moment—to salvage what memories he could for the desolate future ahead of him that was bereft of happiness, whilst the other tried to prolong the inevitable.

Eventually, they stopped due to exhaustion. Thor, having over-exerted himself, reluctantly succumbed to sleep. His limbs entwined around with Loki's in a loving, yet possessive manner.

He was oblivious to Loki's vow that was whispered into the stagnant air.

He was oblivious to the anguish that coated every word.

He was oblivious to the tears that choked the voice that spoke them.

" _Thank you, my love. I'll promise we'll be with each other when the time is right_."

Then, after a ragged breath, Loki began chanting.

O-o-O-o-O

_ Epilogue _

The birth of the Asgard prince was received with joy. It bought jubilance amongst the subjects, causing some people to fondly reminisce a time when the present King of Asgard, Thor, was naught but a wailing babe as well.

Dignitaries and representatives from far and wide travelled to Asgard to pay their respect. It was rumoured that the king's brother had returned from his travels to be present for the joyous occasion. Seven years of absence—coupled with the excitement—had made the aloof prince more favourable in the people's eyes. The uncle to the new prince was reinstated in the affections of the kingdom's subjects, high-spirits making them generous in their way of thinking, and hence swaying them from their usual bigoted outlooks.

Though the queen remained in the royal chamber, resting after a strenuous labour, Thor chose to celebrate with his friends and guests in the grand dining hall of the palace. Only the absence of former King and Queen of Asgard marred the happy occasion. The former had lost his life in a fierce battle a few years ago, and the latter soon followed with a broken heart.

The God of Mischief was also nowhere to be seen. After expressing his felicitations to his king, it was said the prince was ordered to return to his quarters to rest. He needed to recuperate after an arduous and long journey home. The lengthy reunion with his royal brother had been physically and emotionally taxing on the younger. He was seen aided by his majesty to his quarters. His steps were unsteady and his movements, clumsy.

The celebrations went on into the night and well into the morning. Food and wine flowed in copious and obscene amounts, encouraging merriment and laughter.

When did the king slipped away? Nobody quite knew. The jollity continued on as before in the king's absence. Since it was declared a public holiday for the next three days, the revelries persisted, unhindered and uninterrupted. It drowned out the hurried footsteps of one particular individual who, after a quick visit to his wife and child, was purposely marching down a path that would lead him to his lover.

On reaching his destination, Thor knocked a few times on the door that separated him and his love. Not waiting for a reply, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Moonlight bathed the otherwise dark room, giving the still figure on the bed an ethereal appearance. Thor could not help that swell of love from surfacing when his eyes rested on the sleeping figure.

After seven years, he finally remembered.

The birth of his son was the trigger. Loki had ensured he had secured his position as ruler and father before he was allowed to remember. With the birth of his son, the obligations were fulfilled, the mental floodgates burst open and the memories came flooding back to him. Even though the experience was elating, he had to endure hours of loneliness and longing before Loki showed up.

Recalling the feeling of desolateness was enough to pull Thor's lips into a pout. He could not imagine the torture Loki had endured in the past seven years. It explained why he did not return for their father and mother's funeral. A pang of guilt stabbed Thor when he recalled the harsh words he used to describe his brother's callousness. No amount of cajoling or threats would force Loki to return home.

And now he knew why.

Shaking his head, Thor dispelled the gloomy thoughts away. Now was not the time to dwell on unpleasant memories. Not when his love had finally returned to him.

With fluid haste, he moved to the bed. His eyes trained on the occupant as his hands tore off his clothes. By the time he slid between the cool sheets, his body was bare. It complemented the other's nudity.

Pressing his body against the other's back, he traced the bite marks and bruises that were scattered on the pale skin with a light finger. Smiling as he admired his handiwork, he connected each beautiful mark with an invisible line his finger drew. The teasing action provoked a slight shudder from the other male.

"Loki?" The finger soon slid down to Loki's semi-aroused cock where a large hand fondled it.

A groan, tainted with sleep, escaped. Thor ground his erection into his lover's buttocks, crudely alerting the other of his intentions. It elicited something that sounded suspiciously like a lustful moan and Thor's name.

Thor smiled into the neck his lips were adhered to.

It was good to remember again.

It was good to have Loki back in his arms again.

This time he will fulfil his promise and never let Loki go. Never, ever again.

"Mine," he growled possessively. "You are mine for an eternity now. I won't let you go, Loki. You know that, right?"

Somehow, he felt Loki smiled. "I know," Loki assured huskily, his voice still a little croaky from misuse. "Just as you are mine forever too, right?"

"No more spells?"

"No more."

"I get to keep everything now?"

"Yes, everything, Thor."

Pulling away from the warm body, Thor flipped Loki onto his back and stared into the pale face. The moon's silvery illuminations softened those sharp, noble features Thor loved so much. Bending down, he captured those lips he never knew he missed until that morning.

It was feverishly reciprocated.

When they parted, Thor dropped his head onto Loki's chest and rubbed his face against Loki's neck. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the familiar scent. He was giddy with happiness.

"I love you, Loki," Thor finally breathed out. The air was dense with his confession.

Shifting so he could glance down at the golden head nuzzling his neck, Loki snorted and flicked Thor's temple with his finger. It was good to finally have his feelings reciprocated. It was good to finally have Thor in his arms once more and vice versa. After pining alone for so long, he submitted willingly to the needy hands that were crawling over his body. He eagerly melted to the heated kisses claiming his skin. They both have seven years worth of reacquainting to do and an eternity to do it.

"And I love you too," he smirked, closing his eyes and losing himself in Thor's thrall.

It was complete.

 _They_ were complete.

 _They_ belonged to one another now and nothing will ever change that.

Never.

Ever.

_~The End~_

**Author's Note:**

> *Heliopolis — A world of the Egyptian Gods, it is also used in the Marvel Universe. Furthermore, incest is not taboo amongst the Egyptians and is practised within family members.
> 
> Setekh is more widely known as Seth and has offered an alliance with Loki during his conflicts with Asgard. However, Loki refused the offer. Eset is another alias for Isis and is Seth's sister.


End file.
